A New Start
by fibrosurvivor
Summary: Dani has left Amity Park to try and find her way on her own. She ends up traveling the world before coming to Coast City. She meets/saves Hal Jordan and discovers he is Green lantern. She starts a new life with him as his sidekick and gets to be a part of The Team. While trying to leave her past behind her. But is she really free?


**Dani's point of view unless stated otherwise**

It been an eventful week to say the Hal and the team was the first good thing to happen in the past few months.

Plus now I had a place to stay, a reliable source of food and didn't have to be alone anymore! Bonus! Not to mention that by staying with Hal I don't always have to be looking over my shoulder.

I can actually relax and have fun. Maybe I can somehow contact Danny and let him know I'm ok.

But for now I have to focus on training with Hal, I can use most of my powers without going ghost so I can keep the awesome green uniform he gave me. Also it makes it less likely anyone would recognize me as a ghost. Most of the training involves making constructs and basic fighting moves. Even though I was technically 6 months I was a fast learner and didn't have a lot of experience fighting actual people.

It is hard work but Hal makes it a lot of fun! Plus he says after a few more lessons I should be ready to go on missions with the team! After we get the ok from Batman of course.

After a long day of training it's great to go home. Home. I never thought I would have one after disobeying Vlad and running away. Danny said he took care of it, that Vlad wouldn't come after me again, but I can't help but feel uneasy. Vlad isn't one to give up so easily.

But being able to shower, and sleep in an actual bed every night was amazing! As I started at the blue walls I couldn't help but smile, everything was finally ok.

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I jolted out of bed before I realized Hal was trying to cook again. Smiling slightly and making my way into the kitchen to see what he was attempting to make this time. Honestly I was fine with cereal for breakfast.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Hal looks up sheepishly from where he is standing at the small stove with what like very burnt eggs in a pan. "I wanted to start your big day off with something special."

I blinked at him confusion written all over my face. What's so special about today… OH! Today is my first day of school! Crap…

"Oh, right that's today" I squirm under the look he gives me before butting the beyond saving eggs in the trash and placing the pan in the sink. He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Dani we talked about this, if your not ready it's ok. You don't have to go, we can do homeschooling for a semester or two before going for real. Ok? He said looking me in the eye. Making sure I understood that it was ok if I didn't want to go.

"No", I said "I want to." Looking at the floor. Reminding myself that this was Half my 'Dad' according to papers that Batman somehow made. So I could live with Hal and basically created a whole new Identity for me.

Danielle or Dani Jordon, Daughter of test pilot Hal Jordon. Going to Coast City transfer school. Where I would be starting the first day of my new identity and new life.

No I needed to move forward I couldn't let my fears of being found out get the best of me. This was my chance to be normal! Something that was impossible just a week previously.

I looked up at Hal and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm ready." I said trying to sound more confident than I felt. Putting on a small smile.

Hal smiled back and ruffled my hair. "Well almost ready anyway. I don't think you want to go to school in your pajamas, he laughed.I looked down with a blush realizing I was still wearing the oversized t-shirt and plaid pj pants he had bought me earlier that week.

"Oops, right I'll go get dressed, and then we should probably go huh?" I turned to look at the clock above the small fridge. 7:21 she was going to be late for her first day if she didn't hurry! She turned and ran back to her room.

"Ok," Hal replied laughing as he looked after her. It was nice to see her so excited, as soon as she had shut her door though his face fell. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed. Bruce had gotten all the paperwork taken care of so it looked as though Dani was his own daughter and just enrolling into the school system after being homeschooled by her 'mother'. But for legal reasons she was now living with him. He had to make sure he had the story straight so he didn't back them into a corner. This was definitely going to be an eventful day.

 **Chapter 2**

First day of school… Ever. Being late is not a good way to make a first impression. At least Hal was able to sweet talk the principle into letting it slide this one time. Wonder how often that's gonna happen.

After I said bye to Hal, the secretary gave me a map and my schedule for the day. First up math. Whoopie…

Besides my day trip to Danny's school months ago this was my first time in an actual school. It was… pretty basic.. Looked kinda similar to his school actually. Well besides everything being just a bit shorter and no Dash. Yeah that's a plus, but also no Danny.

My face fell thinking about him. How was he? Was he still fighting Vlad? How were Sam and Tucker? Valerie? She was my first real friend after Danny. Well kinda friend she did sell me out to Vlad but then she helped Danny save me so that makes up for it! Definitely.

The door to my first class was dead ahead _'heh'_ I opened the door and stepped inside. With 20 pairs of eyes staring right at me.

"Hello, you must be Danielle. Principle Noel said there was a new student starting today." a tall women clearly giving off the vibe of math teacher. "You can call me Miss Duncan." she smiled finally turning to face me.

"Uh.. Hi, I actually prefer Dani with an I." I said sheepishly back rubbing the back of my neck trying not to look at any of the other kids in the class. Wish they would stop staring, I want to sink through the floor.

"Ok Danielle. You can have a seat here in the front." she gestured to an empty desk, her smile looked almost forced like she was trying to be pleasant but despised kids. This should be fun.

Making my way over to the empty desk, I pull off my backpack sliding into the seat. The girl next to me leans over as soon as Miss Duncan turns back to the board.

"Hi, I like your backpack" she whispers smiling "Don't worry Miss Duncan is like that with everybody." She leans back into her seat copying the problem down on the board.

She kinda looks like Jazz with orange hair and blue eyes. But she is almost ghostly pale with a ton of freckles. Looking down at the purple spider backpack that was a gift from Sam had me smiling back.

The rest of the day took forever. When the final bell rang I bolted out of my seat and out the door. After first period and meeting Laura, I found out her name later and got her phone number. She helped me find my next class but I didn't have any other classes with her after that.

After school Hal picked me up on his motorcycle, and speeding towards the nearest zeta tube. Today was my first day of training with the team too! Getting to the alley way, As Hal hides his bike in the secret wall. I think in the Wayne Industry building, weird. But while he did that I got changed into my official superhero suit. It was green and black like his.I had been given the choice of black or white gloves. I chose green so not to mirror his suit to much. And I think I can work it. Also I got a cool green mask to go with it, so I could have a secret identity. Cool!

After Hal finally made sure his bike was perfectly hidden. Seriously I could have just phased it through the wall instead of him doing some complicated passcode. I think he forgets I can do that.

Hal pulls out his ring and puts it on, flash of green and he is Green Lantern. Wish I could just change the colors on my ghost suit so it would be that easy. But unfortunately its stuck the way _Vlad_ designed it. So now that he's in uniform we can go to the cave.

I'm so excited! Ever since meeting all of them. I've made fast friends with Wally and Robin. They are awesome at pranks! Though Connor might blow a gasket if we keep moving his tool box and messing with him and M'gann alone time. But they make it so much fun!

Recognize Green Lantern 1 4, recognize Dan

Going through the zeta tube was weird but coming out the otherside and hearing the robot voice say my name was even weirder. Reminded me of the Maddie program 'shudder'

Almost all of the team was waiting for us, Robin and Wally came forward to welcome us immediately while Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna hung back. No Superboy though that's strange.

"Hey Dani! Awesome suit!" Wally said with a smile and finger guns.

Making me blush, this was the first time they saw me in costume. "Thanks Wally"

"Now all you need is a name and you will be feeling the aster." Robin added. I still don't know what he means by aster. Is that just a superhero thing?

"Oh that's a great idea! Have you thought of any Dani?" M'gann asked smiling, she was hovering slightly off the ground her cape flaring out slightly.

Looking around I realized they were all in costume, and seemed to be waiting for something. Though I'm pretty sure it wasn't me.

"I don't know I used to go by Dani Phantom but I guess that wouldn't work?"

"What about Green Laser? Green Fire? Oh what about Green -?" Wally shot out. Speaking faster and shooting out different names. It was hard to keep up.

"Hold on Wally, none of those make any sense. How about something that actually relates to her powers? Robin interrupted holding up a hand to stop Wally mid sentence. Causing him to pout and cross his arms.

"Like your Superhero name has anything to do with your no powers.." Wally mumbled under his breath.

Turning to me, "What are your powers? You gave us a small demonstration when we first met. But haven't really used your powers since then. At least not around us." Robin asked or more like stated. Cocking his head to the side and shifting so he was facing me instead of Wally. I was starting to feel like he was interrogating me. Looking to Hal, I realized he was no longer by me. Where'd he go?

"There is nothing wrong with that." Kaldur stated from my left. With a start I turned to look at him. He and the others had moved closer since Wally and Robin had started debating my superhero name Looking around him I see that Hal has gone over to talk with Red Tornado who had come down from his room up top as well. How did I miss that?

"But if you are going to be on this team, we need to know what you can do." Kaldur continued Looking at me expectedly. He looked serious but also kind, kinda like Valerie.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. They were in a loose circle around me. I tried not to feel surrounded or cornered. They were my friends they wouldn't hurt me. Right?

"Ok well without going ghost, I can turn invisible, intangible, and use ghost rays. Though H-Green Lantern is teaching me how to make constructs from the energy instead of just blasts… Oh! And I can make shields like this. I finish holding out my hand as it glows green forming a small energy dome around me to demonstrate. I dissipate it after a few seconds. Before turning back to everyone.

"What do you me, going ghost?" Artemis asked looking confused.

"Well because I'm half zoner or ghost I guess, it's kinda like; transforming into another version of myself. But I would rather not, it makes me easily recognizable." I finished with a grimace. Danny said Vlad wouldn't be coming after me again and I'm sure I could handle him now but don't want to take that chance if I don't have too.

"If you have all the powers of the person you were cloned from. Why don't you use them?" an almost angry voice rang out behind me. I squeaked shooting up towards the ceiling, turning around to see who scared me. Connor was standing below with a raised eyebrow in my direction. Oops...

"When Fath-Vlad cloned me from Danny my genetic makeup was unstable. I was the only clone to survive the process." I replied slowly floating down from my place near the ceiling, I hated talking about Vlad it brought up to many bad memories.

There was a tense pause before M'gann stepped forward "And now?" she asked almost scared of the answer.

I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like the attention anymore. "Ummm, I'm ok now." I mumbled turning invisible as they continued to stare. I wanted to sink through the floor.

Recognize Black Canary 1 3

"Ok everyone class is now in session." She started looking around at everyone. "Where's Danielle, I thought she was going to be joining us today." directing the statement towards Hal who had re-entered the room with Red Tornado.

"She's right over -" he broke off scanning the room for me.

With some effort I made myself visible again, after I had put some distance between me and the team. I didn't want to be interested anymore.

"I'm here." I tried to smile like I had just pulled a fun prank. Black Canary nodded before turning to the others.

"Ok, lets get started."

 **Chapter 3**

 **You Exist to serve ME!**

HIs voice echoed around me as I woke with a scream and a cry "NO!" I bolted upright panting and shaking. Trying to get over the remnants of the memory. Wrapping my arms tightly around myself trying to convince myself I was still whole. He wasn't here, I was free. Whimpering slightly I squeezed my eyes shut willing the memories to go away.

 **Your nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!**

No! Curling in on myself trying to be as small as possible. I'm strong now he can't hurt me. He can't find me! I am not a mistake… am I?

Voices started filtering through…

"Dani! Dani can you hear me? It's ok your safe…"

"What happened? Where'd she go?"

"M'gann can you find her?"

 _Dani its ok_ I felt a voice in my head flinching back, I opened my eyes. Looking down I realized I had turned invisible. Focusing I made myself visible. Looking up, everyone was crowded around me.

Where..? Oh right, I'm still at the cave Hal had to go on a League mission, so M'gann had offered to let me stay at the cave until he returned so I wouldn't be alone. I had agreed and gotten a tour of the cave. I believe it was during that I fell asleep in common area. Ooops…

"Sorry, I'm fine i-it was just a bad dream." I stuttered out trying to put on a brave face. From their expressions I didn't fool any of them.

"If you don't want to talk to us about it, you don't have too." Aqualad said calmly over squawks of protest from the others. Silencing them with a look. "But this is clearly distressing to you, perhaps you would prefer to speak to your own mentor?" He questioned, letting me process the question.

Did I want to talk to Hal about this? He had already done so much for me I didn't want to bother him with stupid nightmares. Not to mention if I did tell him everything that was bothering me, I wasn't completely confident that he wouldn't fly off to Wisconsin to deal with the problem at its source. Which as appealing as the thought was I couldn't let him risk his standing with the Justice League over something so selfish. But the team at the very least shouldn't do anything that rash. Right?

I groaned putting my head in my hands, "I don't like talking about before, it brings up bad memories." I mumble trying to avoid looking at anyone. I could almost feel them exchange looks.

"Well if you don't want to talk how about some food? You hungry?" Zatanna asked easily cutting the tension in the room.

I looked up surprised they were just going to let it go like that. Maybe things were going to be different this time around after all. Hopping up I followed her farther into the kitchen to see what they had for food.

Later in the cave

"Are we really going to just let this go?" Artemis asked looking at Kaldur.

After Zatanna had made Dani something to eat. GL had come back from whatever mission he was on and they zetaed back to Coast city. Now Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann were all back in the common room discussing or trying to discuss what had happened.

"She was terrified, whatever that was, M'gann you went into her mind, did you see anything? Zatanna asked looking over at where M'gann and Conner were cuddling.

"I didn't see anything I was just trying to calm her." M'gann answered a little defensively. "I didn't want to intrude."

"We trust you M'gann we are not trying to place blame here." Kaldur held his hands up in a placating gesture. "She will speak to us when she is ready. Just like the three of you waited until you were sure you could trust us with your own secrets." Kaldur added looking pointedly at Conner, Artemis and M'gann who looked away from his gaze

Trying to defuse the tension after the scare of hearing Dani cry out. After everyone had run to the common room and expecting an intruder. Luckily both M'gann and Conner were able to confirm that Dani was still in the room but her fear had activated her powers and there was no intruder. After calming Dani down they were able to get a little information on what scared her but it became obvious she did not want to go into detail about it.

"Green Lantern vouched for her though so shouldn't we just trust her?" M'gann spoke up from her position in Connors lap. She liked Dani, she was fun and a bundle of energy for the team. Earth ages were difficult to understand sometimes, if Connor could fight shouldn't she be able to?

"All I'm saying is we should keep an eye on her. I'm worried about her, she sounded terrified." Artemis said defensively.

"I don't doubt she's a good kid, I just don't want her in over her head" Zatanna added stepping between where Artemis and M'gann were sitting. To head off any potential argument over their new teammate.

"We can further discuss this when Robin and Wally return tomorrow, until then I say we put this matter to rest for now." Kaldur spoke from the otherside of the room pacing towards the couch. "Whatever concerns we have for her, we can do nothing about it for now." he finished leaving the room signalling he was finished with the discussion.

Unaware to the team a small ghost tracker had made its home on the ceiling of the living room, having hitched a ride in Danielle's backpack while she was in Coast City. The small tracker was silver in color with a blue head and what looked to be black horns on its head with red eyes that expanded as they sent out the video feed to none other than Vlad Masters.

Sitting at his desk and reviewing the feed, Vlad stroked his newly acquired cat Maddie. "Well, well, well Maddie it seems Danielle has created a new life without me. Now we can't have that now can we?" He cooed to Maddie. "Now who do we have available to teach that little brat a lesson?"

Scrolling through his database of ghost hunters or those he can at least fool into doing his dirty work, he pulls up Valerie's file. "Hmmm, what a shame we can't send Valerie after her again, she would see right through that ploy." He muttered scratching under Maddie's chin, as he continued scrolling. Pulling up the GIW file. " Oh this looks promising" before pulling up Agent Alpha's direct line. "Hello Agent Alpha? I have a proposition for you…"

 **Chapter 4**

Things have finally settled into a semblance of a normal life. Wake up, make fun of Hal's cooking, go to school, study and gossip with Laura (my first human friend!) After school either go on patrol of Coast City with Green Lantern as his new protege Green Phantom or extra training with the team at the cave.

Going to the cave for training also has other perks like free tutoring from the team. Wally helps me with my science even though I rocked the space section, everything else gets a little to confusing. I guess that's what happens when you have never actually been in school before. The others offer their help with all of my other subjects too. Artemis and Robin are great at math which is awesome but I think they might be getting sick of going over it with me everyday after school. It just doesn't stick, I hate numbers. What really caught me off guard was how Connor is awesome with history. I swear he knows everything, which is epic for me cause all I seem to know is football history about the packers. Which that by itself is just weird, I don't even like football.

But M'gann and Kaldur are great at English and even recommend some books to read that can help me even more. I don't like to admit I need so much help, Connor was able to go straight into highschool with little to no trouble on the school side. While I am struggling to keep up, I did start halfway through the school year but I should be able to keep up. Or at least be at an average 7th grade level, but I just feel stupid and lost during school. Nothing makes sense it's all gibberish.

Well the only thing that isn't mumbo jumbo is my second language class. Hal signed me up for Spanish and I can speak, write, and read in it perfectly. The thing is I didn't even know I could before my first day of class everything just sounded normal I didn't even realize it was a different language. So while I can apparently speak 2 languages I can barely do math, science, or anything else that actually matters.

The only thing that doesn't make me want to hit something, is actually hitting things. Being Green Phantom is amazing. Who knew all I needed was a mask and people would totally accept my help. I mean being Green Lanterns protege definitely helps that too but if I was doing half the things I was doing as a ghost, people would call me a menace and call for me to be hunted down, like in Amity Park. I know Valerie was mislead by Vlad but she probably would have come after me anyway. She is a ghost hunter. Not to mention Danny's parents would love to catch and tear either me or danny apart molecule by molecule. I never understood why he stays, but protecting Coast city and making sure people are safe and being able to help them. I think i'm starting too.

Going back to school after the monster attack was surprisingly difficult apparently they have a really strict attendance policy and because I 'skipped' school I was in big trouble. Hal managed to convince the principle that I had been sick, and he had forgotten to call the school and because of the Attack, he didn't' think it would be this big a deal.

But after getting a date from him. Why is that always the solution? She let me off with a warning. After Hal left for 'work' she wanted to let me know that their was going to be changes made to the school. Apparently the school had won an extra funding program from the government. And as long as all the conditions were met there would be a big bonus for all the teachers and students at the end of the year. Because I had missed the intro lecture from the actual government officials.

Why did she look so smug? I bet she didn't have to do anything to get the bonus. But now the entire school would be part of a Healthier child program. Funded of course by the GIW, whatever that stands for. I don't know I have never heard of that part of the government, I asked her what it stood for but she waved it off saying it didn't matter. Meaning she had no idea either, that's not suspicious or anything. But with a final warning that they were not going to tolerate any more trouble from me she sent me off to class.

The stupid meeting about me missing school took up a whole period. So I had to speed walk not run to second period. The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, since I was still labled the 'new' girl the other kids didn't really talk to me. So I listened in on their conversations while I tried to pay attention and actually absorb some of the information the teacher was talking about. I just had to wait for lunch, Laura had texted me saying that she had found something cool after the monster attack. She was going to show me at lunch since I missed our only class together.


End file.
